About The Boy
by ApolloGeek27
Summary: Part Of Reluctant Heroes Universe. When a boy confesses their attraction, desire, or even love to a girl there are only three possibilities. A) The girl accepts your confession; it's Happily Ever After. B) The girl rejects your confession; you become Mortal Enemies. Or C) The girl can't decide; cue Awkwardness. Unfortunately or Fortunately, C) doesn't happen to either of them.
1. Boy

**Disclaimer** :

 _Transformers And Anything Related To Any Outside Sources In This Story Does Not Belong To Me. Everything Else However Belongs To Me._

 **Warning** :

 _Involves Mentions Of Bullying, Obsession, And Sexual Thoughts As Well As Female Assets_

* * *

 _~ . ~_

" _When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love."_

― _J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

 _~ . ~_

* * *

Trent DeMarco was seven years old when he first met Samantha Witwicky. He was seven years old when he fell in love ( _ **iS It ReALly LOvE?**_ ) with a little girl. A little girl with hair the color of copper coins and eyes as green as leaves. A little girl with a voice as soft as the wind and a face as smooth as a cloud. A little girl as holy as an Angel.

* * *

It was a Sunday. On Sundays, Trent and his parents went to church. But this Sunday was special. It was an Easter Sunday, where scavenger hunts for eggs took place. The scavenger hunt usually took place in the forest behind the church. All kids were allowed to play. The kid that had the most eggs would win a special prize.

This Sunday, Trent wanted to do the scavenger hunt, alone. It took a lot of time to convince his parents to let him do the hunt alone but Trent's parents finally conceded. However, 20 minutes after the scavenger hunt began, Trent got lost.

Any direction Trent faced was the same. Just trees, trees, and more trees. Sometimes Trent would spot a bush or a squirrel but the squirrel would leave after being spotted. The sun started to go down. Soon Trent started feeling scared. The eggs weren't worth the price of being lost in a giant forest.

The bushes to the side of Trent started rustling. Trent froze and slowly turned to face the bushes. _Please, please don't be a bear._ Trent remembered the stories his dad used to tell him about bears killing people in the forest for trespassing on their territory. He hoped he didn't trespass on a bear's territory.

Out of the bushes popped a little girl. The little girl had leaves and sticks in her curly copper hair. Her slight sun-tanned skin had scratches on it. Her white frilly Easter dress was dirty and ripped and her green eyes sparked with irritation.

"Oh, good, I found you. You wouldn't happen to be Trent DeMarco would you?" The little girl asked. Trent blinked a little shocked at the girl's appearance. "Yeah, I'm Trent. Who are you?" Trent wondered how the girl knew his name. "You can call me Sam. Your parents are worried about you. They called a search party for you. Everyone has to help." Replied Sam

"Oh." Trent was surprised. He didn't think he had been lost enough to warrant a search party. "Well, come on, the way back to the church is that way." Sam pointed to in the east direction. She then grabbed Trent's hand and started walking back to the church.

Trent blushed at the contact. No one but his family ever held his hand. He started to shutter. "W-Why are you holding my hand?" Questioned Trent. "We don't want you lost again, do we?" Sam turned around right when the sunlight hit her. The sunlight caused her hair to shine brightly and her eyes to sparkle with mischief. At that moment, in the woods, Trent fell in love.

* * *

Trent was twelve years old when his path crossed with Sam's again. He was having trouble with math, his worst subject. His parents told him that if he didn't have an A or higher on his math test next week that he won't be able to join his middle school football team. Trent loved football. It was his thing, like how building Atom Bombs was Einstein's thing.

Since Trent sucked at math, he had get a tutor. And that is how Trent once again met his crush. Sam was in the tutor program directed towards helping people who have problem with Academics. Fortunately for Trent, Sam was assigned as his tutor.

". . . and this is why y = 10. Do you understand, Trent?" Sam asked. Trent shook his head from the trance he was in. For the last few minutes when Sam was explaining the math problem Trent was daydreaming about kissing her pink lips. "Sorry about that. I didn't quite understand." Trent apologized.

Sam huffed and pushed her arms under her developing breasts. Trent followed the motion of her breasts with his eyes. "I swear Trent this is like the seventh time you zoned out on me." Sam told him, unimpressed with his absent-minded behavior. "I'll focus this time. I promise." Trent replied. Sam crossed her legs allowing some of her skin to show from her skirt. Trent followed the motion, mouth suddenly dry.

"You better, Trent. After all it's not me that's going to fail the math test." Sam told Trent. "Yeah, yeah. Can you tell me why on problem nine we have to subtract the twenty three?" Trent asked. "Sure. The reason why is because we have to use . . ." Sam's voice droned on about the math problem. Trent finally decided to focus and tried to ignore the way Sam pushed her hair behind her ear.

 _I wonder if I can push her hair behind her ear when we get married_ , Trent thought vaguely.

* * *

Trent was thirteen years old when his heart was broken and his love ( _ **ObSeSSioN**_ ) turned to hate. It was the last week of middle school, usually for those graduating middle school a dance gets set up. This dance was similar to prom where you go with the person you like and take pictures to remember the dance. This year, the theme for the dance was _Star-Gazing_.

Trent was nervous. He finally decided to ask out Sam to the dance. He doesn't know if she would say yes or no. He hopes she'll say yes otherwise he wouldn't know what to do. Especially since he became the captain of the football team to impress her.

". . . So, um, do you want to go to the dance with me?" Trent asked from beside Sam's desk. Sam eyed Trent, amused with how anxious he was. "Are you asking me out on a date, Trent?" Sam asked, wondering if she could make Trent squirm some more. "Ah, uh, yeah. I am. Do you have a problem with that?" Trent questioned a little angrily, thinking she was mocking him.

"No, I don't have a problem with that. I think it's cute that you are asking me to the dance." Sam replied. _I think I went a little too far._ Sam eyed Trent now, a little anxious at how he would respond this time. "Oh." Trent felt the anger deflate. "Is that a yes or no?" Trent asked impatiently. "Yeah, I'll go to the dance with you." Sam said, glad to avoid Trent's temper.

Trent smiled. He was happy that he finally asked his crush out. He was also excited for the day of the dance. He couldn't wait to finally hold Sam in his arms and taste her sweet looking lips. _Soon_ , Trent thought eyeing Sam hungrily.

* * *

The day of the dance soon came. Trent was dressed in a pair of faded jeans that were ripped near the knees. He wore a white T-shirt with a blue flannel thrown over the shirt. Trent was waiting impatiently near the gate for Sam to arrive. After a few minutes, a green 1961 Austin Healy MK II Roadster parked near the front gate. The door opened and Sam came out. Whatever Trent was going to say to Sam for making him wait went out the window.

Sam was dressed in a simple white summer dress. Her curly copper hair was pinned with a butterfly clip allowing people to notice the gold eye shadow and the dark lashes surrounding her green eyes. Her lips shined with lip gloss and she was wearing heels making her seem taller. All in all, Sam looked beautiful. _And all of that is mine_ , Trent dazedly thought while staring at Sam.

"So, Trent, you want to go in now?" Sam asked awkwardly. The way Trent just stared at her gave her chills. "Uh, yeah, yeah. Let's go." Trent said, embarrassed that he was caught staring. He quickly grabbed her hands and dragged her into the dance.

After that awkward start, the rest of the dance went smoothly. Sam and Trent danced with each other for some of the dances and talked to each other during the breaks in the songs. They sometimes went to hang out or talk with other people during the dances but they mostly stuck with each other. Later, people started to leave. Trent finally thought it was the right time to put his plan into motion.

Trent's plan was made when Sam agreed to go with him to the dance. The plan was supposed to start when the dance was close to finish. Trent would then take Sam to an isolated area where he would finally kiss her. After the kiss, he would ask Sam if she would his girlfriend. Once Sam agrees, they would make-out there until it was time for her to get picked up. After that the rest of their lives were smooth sailing. Unfortunately, Trent didn't account for Sam's reaction to being suddenly kiss.

Trent held his face from the sudden slap that Sam gave. He was stunned and in pain. "What was that for?!" Trent growled out, grabbing the offending limb that slapped his face. Sam glared at Trent. "That was for suddenly kissing me out of nowhere and coping a feel!" Sam said angrily.

Trent squeezed the hand he was holding. Sam winced at the feeling of her hand being squeezed. "I wasn't coping a feel," Trent denied, "besides what kind of girl would slap the guy she was on a date with for a kiss?" Trent was angry at the fact that Sam slapped him. "The kind of girl that doesn't want to be kissed." Sam retorted.

"What do you mean that you don't want to be kissed, this is date for God's sake." Trent asked Sam surprised. "I'm no easy lay, Trent. I'm not going to kiss or make-out with someone on a first date." Sam told Trent, upset that Trent thought she was easy. "I'm the captain of the football team, who wouldn't want to be kissed by me." Trent said. "Well I certainly wouldn't want to be kissed by an arrogant jerk." Sam said while pulling her hand out of Trent's grip. _That's gonna bruise_ , Sam thought while inspecting her arm.

Trent was about to blow when the sound of a car honk blared out. Both Trent and Sam turned to stare at the green 1961 Austin Healy MK II Roadster that honked. "Well, that's my sign to leave, thank god." Sam said relived. "Wait, before you go. I have to ask, would you be my girlfriend?" Trent grabbed Sam's shoulder tightly to prevent her from leaving. Sam angrily broke out from Trent's grip. "I wouldn't be your girlfriend even if you paid me!" Sam shouted to Trent. She then walked toward the car and climbed inside it.

Trent stared at the parking lot until the green car vanished from sight. He was shocked and hurt by how the day turned out. Soon the shock and hurt turned to anger. _How dare you reject me! Your mine! You should be doing whatever it takes to please me!_ Trent thought, pissed off. He soon swore on his life that he'll make Sam's life living hell until she apologizes to him and begs him to become his girlfriend.

 _You'll regret not being mine, Sam._

* * *

~ **.** ~

 _Boy . . . He Wasn't The Man I Thought He Was_

~ **.** ~

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_ _ **:**_

 _Here is the Chapter about the One-Sided Trent x Sam. Yeah, Trent is totally obsessed with Sam. He, he. Something about her just calls out to insanity I guess._

 _Also Thanks to_ **DarkDust27** _for suggesting Trent x Sam. Without that review I wouldn't have made this._

 _This Side-Fic is a part of the_ Reluctant Heroes _universe._

 _Also the reason why this Chapter is called 'Boy' is because Trent acted like a boy and Sam needs a Man. Trent was short tempered, impatient, cocky, obsessive, and couldn't control himself. Sam wouldn't be able to handle someone like that in a relationship especially if they force themselves on her._

 _About why Trent thought of marriage for Sam and him. Well, he is a twelve year old who holds an obsessive love towards Sam. Of course, he'll think they'll get married. Also, puberty starts at age twelve. That's why Trent's head is in the gutter._


	2. Mama Told Me

**Disclaimer:**

 _Transformers And Anything Related To Any Outside Sources In This Story Does Not Belong To Me. Everything Else However Belongs To Me._

 **Warning:**

 _Involves Mentions Of Bullying, Obsession, Violence, And Sexual Thoughts As Well As Female Assets_

* * *

 _~ . ~_

" _You are mistaken, Mr. Darcy, if you suppose that the mode of your declaration affected me in any other way, than as it spared the concern which I might have felt in refusing you, had you behaved in a more gentlemanlike manner." (Elizabeth Bennett)_

― _Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice_

 _~ . ~_

* * *

If someone had asked Sam how her date with Trent DeMarco was she would have replied with a scathing glare and a sarcastic remark. As far as she was concern she had never had a worse date in the history of her (nonexistent) love life. Of course some people would have thought that what she said was harsh or that she overreacted. But given the fact that she really didn't know Trent and all she knew about him was that he had a bad temper she would have to disagree.

Sam was the type of girl who required an extensive knowledge about her partner as well as a comfortable understanding between them before she could truly pursue someone. She wanted someone who could be her best friend as well as her boyfriend. Someone who she could have a serious, long-lasting relationship with. But life doesn't work like that. Her first date could attest to that.

If only Sam could date Miles. Unfortunately for Sam, Miles was too much like a brother to her. Not to mention the fact that he has a crush on Mikaela. And even if they did start dating they would break it off as soon as they realize that they can't feel any sexual attraction to each other.

Sam still remembered the times when they saw each other naked. Only flashes and glimpses. And each time they reacted with disgust or horror. Never embarrassment or arousal. This simple fact was the only reason why Sam will never pursue a relationship with Miles. She didn't want her friendship with him to be broken, especially since most successful relationships had to deal with attraction not indifference.

In a way, when she went on the date with Trent, Sam hoped that they could have had that attraction that made people date each other. Unfortunately, she couldn't muster even a single spark of arousal or attraction towards Trent. After that Sam thought that instead of dating that maybe they could be friends but then Trent had to suddenly ruin it by kissing! The nerve of that jerk!

Trent thought he was _so_ hot. Just because he was captain of the football team. Because he was the _popular_ jock. Sam hated arrogant jerks. And if anyone was a prime example of an arrogant jerk it would be Trent. The audacity he had to grab her like one of his fan girls. It made her want to throw up.

Not only was Trent an arrogant jerk but he was plain _creepy_. The few times Sam met Trent he would always stare at her intensely. It always made shivers go down her spine and not the good kind either. Whenever she wore a dress or skirt he would always trail his gaze along her legs to her face. Sam always felt like he was sizing her up for his next meal. Why anyone would want to go out with him was beyond her.

Sam still remembered the first time she met Trent. It was at an Easter egg hunt at church. Her first impression of him was that he was slow. Given the fact that she had to tutor him and that he became football player, her opinion didn't really improve that much. Sam should've known from just his grades that he wasn't compatible with her. Sam always went for the smart, sweet, understanding ones. And Trent just wasn't any of those.

Sam also remembered the first time she saw him explode. And when he earned his nickname Mad Bulldog.

* * *

 _It was time for football trials at Sam's middle school. Sam decided to go and watch because Miles, her best friend, was trying out. He wanted to impress Mikaela even though he denied it. It too obvious in his face. The first runner up was Trent DeMarco, Sam's classmate and tutor student._

 _He was up against one of the regular players. The football player glanced at the stands. He glanced toward Sam's direction and waved. Sam blinked a little surprised at the action and decided to wave back. He then turned towards Trent and said something. Whatever he said pissed Trent off enough that he tried to tackle the football player. Fortunately, the football coach was able to separate them._

 _Sam couldn't really hear what was said but she guessed that the coach was telling both of them off. After that they went to their starting positions. But before that Trent took a glance towards Sam's general area. Sam could have sworn that Trent was looking for her, but that was a silly thought. The cold feeling she felt when the football player waved at her worsened._

 _The coach finally blew the whistle. What happened next would be a legend spoke of for all those who come after. When Trent and the football player clashed, Trent_ **mowed** _him over. He completely_ **crushed** _him. After that, anytime any player faced off Trent they were crushed, obliterated, destroyed. It was like a mad bulldog running straight at you._

 _When the trials ended, which Miles failed by the way, Trent ended up in a fist fight with the football player. The football player was pissed off at the fact that he was humiliated and lost his spot on the team. In the end, Trent won the fight. The football player had to go to the hospital for stitches._

* * *

Sam should have never agreed to the date after that event. But then again she was pretty scared what he would have done if she said no. In the end, Sam said yes to the date. And it ended up disastrous. And now Trent has made it his life's goal to make her life living hell. Sam wished she never agreed to that date but she was grateful that she didn't have to gently let him down and have awkward tension with him.

 _Still, I regret everything._

* * *

 _~ . ~_

 _Mama Told Me . . . That You Were Trouble_

 _~ . ~_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note : **_

_The reason why Trent was mad at that football player was because the football player told Trent that he would make Sam his girlfriend. Poor, poor football player._

 _Also Mikaela was at the stands. She saw how Trent totally crushed Miles. Miles would have had a chance to impress Mikaela if Trent wasn't there. Poor, poor Miles._

 _Next up is Miles x Mikaela._


	3. Maps

**Disclaimer** :

 _Transformers And Anything Related To Any Outside Sources In This Story Does Not Belong To Me. Everything Else However Belongs To Me._

 **Warning** :

 _Involves Mentions Of Obsession, Denial, And Off-Screen Mentions Of Sexual Thoughts As Well As Female Assets_

* * *

 _~ . ~_

" _This is going to sound crazy, but... from the moment I first set eyes on you I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."_

― _Leigh Fallon, Carrier of the Mark_

 _~ . ~_

* * *

No matter what anyone else said Miles did _not_ have a crush on Mikaela Banes, thank you very much. A crush could not adequately describe the depth, the pure emotion, the chaotic thoughts Miles felt towards Mikaela. No, in fact, if anyone asked what Miles felt towards Mikaela the answer would have shocked them. For you see, Miles felt _jealous_.

Yes, that's right. _Jealous_.

If there is one thing anyone should know about Miles it's that he's very competitive. So competitive, in fact, that he once challenged Mojo, Sam's dog, to who Sam was fond of the most. The resulting chaos was horrifying to watch. Regardless to say, they were both in the dog house with Sam after what had happened.

* * *

The first time Miles met Mikaela was at their elementary school. Though he really wouldn't say _met_ , it was more like they were loosely acquainted with each other. Miles and Mikaela always knew each other as a classmate. Despite knowing of each other they never interacted. Until one faithful day.

It started as a regular school day. The teacher at that time, Mrs. Lorwen, asked the class how many miles a car can drive with on only 93 gallons of gas. Right when Miles was about to answer, Mikaela interrupted by answering the question correctly. That's not all, however. Throughout the day any questions that had to deal with cars were all answered correctly by Mikaela. At the end of the day she was the only person who had talked throughout class.

That was the day Miles became jealous. Mikaela, fairy princess Mikaela was smart? Not only that, but was actually better at math than _Miles_? Miles who always got straight As in all his subjects. Miles who was the undisputed top student in class. For Miles, Mikaela being smarter than him was unacceptable.

After that day, Miles began working furiously in order to regain his lost sense of pride. He worked hard to surpass Mikaela, worked hard to be _better_ than Mikaela. But the end result was same. Mikaela always won. And that soon led Miles to be always thinking of Mikaela. Every day, every hour Miles thought of Mikaela. He thought of how to beat her, how to surpass her. It became a sort of one-sided competition between Miles and Mikaela.

Then middle school came along. And Miles started to think differently about her. He would think about what she was doing, what she would have thought about this book, or what she might wear today. Instead of trying to surpass her, Miles started trying to impress her. Suddenly whenever Miles saw her he would think about how beautiful her eyes were or how soft her hair looked and if touching it would feel nice.

For Miles, his mixed reactions were confusing. What happened to winning? To being on top? All of Miles's aspirations to beat Mikaela changed to watching her smile or making her laugh. Everything changed. And it all changed one day in middle school.

* * *

 _It was the 'Welcome Junior High' dance that the middle school always puts on for the middle school juniors. Miles and Sam, Miles's best friend, went together like always. However, sometime during the dance Miles lost sight of Sam. So instead of looking for her, he decided to wander around._

 _That's when he saw an angel. sitting in a table all by herself was a girl in a baby blue dress that landed up to her knees with no sleeves. Her hair was black in color, curled at the bottom, with a contrasting white ribbon tied to the hair shifting it into a ponytail. She wore pink lip gloss and light brown mascara as well a bronze colored eye shadow which brought out her sky blue eyes. She was devastatingly beautiful to Miles's young eyes. However, unknown to Miles, the same girl that he thought was beautiful was the same person he was jealous of._

 _Not knowing of this fact, M_ _iles ended up going up to the girl to ask her for a dance. In the end they ended up dancing during the whole event with only a few stops. They were having too much fun together to really stop. In the few breaks they had together, they would talk to each other getting to know other better. It was a magical time for both to experience. They had much in common and enjoyed the other's company._

 _But by the end of the dance Miles finally found out the girl's name. " . . . Mikaela. My name is Mikaela Banes." Said the girl. What? Thought Miles. " . . . Mikaela. You mean car smart _Mikaela _?" Miles asked, praying to be wrong. After all Mikaela was a common name, there were plenty of other girls in town named Mikaela. The girl-, no,_ Mikaela _nodded, "Yes, that's me. You know me?"_

 _Miles felt like someone pulled the carpet from under his feet. It was as if he was freefalling from the sky with on safety net or parachute in hand. This girl, this undeniably sweet, intelligent, beautiful girl, was_ Mikaela Banes _!? Mikaela Banes, his self-proclaimed rival. Mikaela Banes, the person who he was undeniably jealous of. Mikaela Banes, the person who he just spent all his time with dancing and talking and getting to know better. Mikaela Banes, the person who he just found out was pretty decent and someone he wouldn't mind getting to know better in the 'boy-meets-girl' way._ Mikaela Banes _. Miles felt like the world was conspiring against him. It was as if the very fabric of reality thought it would be funny to set up this situation. Miles never ever wanted to look at Mikaela in any other way but as a rival. Now here he is, thinking that she was cute and that he wouldn't mind knowing her. Life was so unfair._

 _Miles, remembering that he was asked a question, opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by his best friend._ " _There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you. Come 'on. we gotta go now. Mr. Lancaster is waiting for us." Sam said to Miles, grabbing his arms. Mikaela blinked, startled by Sam's sudden appearance. "Oh. Well, see you later." Mikaela addressed to Miles with a smile. "I hope we can meet each other again." She then started walking the other way. Sam turned back to look at Miles silently raising an eyebrow to ask what that was, however, Miles just stared blankly at the spot where Mikaela was a few seconds ago. Sam rolled her eyes at how stupefied Miles looked. "Come on, lover boy. We need to leave. I don't want to be nagged at again for not making it to curfew on time." Sam said while dragging Miles away. Miles followed, dazed by the realization that he might actually like Mikaela._

* * *

Before Miles often thought of Mikaela and ways to surpass her. Now? Miles couldn't stop thinking about her at all. In the end, Miles's jealously turned to admiration then into love. Miles was caught under her spell the moment she looked him straight in the eyes. He always thought love was not a real emotion but now, with Mikaela, he knows that it's real. _So, so real._ It was like his own personal hell, with lust, love, and confusion all mixed into one. He was on a rollercoaster that seemed to never stop. But, oh, how he tried to get off this roller-coaster. To leave, to deny his feelings towards her. But he couldn't. The more he denied his feelings the more they grew. He just could not escape his tangled web of emotions.

And at the end of it all, Miles gave up on denying it. He let his feelings slowly consume him till he stopped his denial completely. He let his feelings envelop him, punish him for trying to deny what he felt. He let them go wild and soon learned to live with them day by day. And everyday his feelings grew until he was truly, utterly, and madly in love. Now that _that_ step was out of the way, all he needed to do was confess. He just needed to confess that he was in love with Mikaela. To Mikaela. It should have been easy. It would have been easy. But given the fact that an Alien War just landed on Earth's doorstep, it's going to be pretty hard to tell Mikaela that he loved her. Especially since he had to dodge missiles and plasma shots on his way to her.

 _At least I'll get a girlfriend out ordeal._

* * *

 _~ . ~_

 _Maps . . . Will Show Me The Way To You_

 _~ . ~_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :**_

 _Now you know Miles true feelings for Mikaela._

 _Man, they all have really drastic tastes in partners._

 _This chapter was called Maps because Miles needs one if he is going to find Mikaela and confess to her._


	4. Glad You Came

**Disclaimer:**

 _Transformers And Anything Related To Any Outside Sources In This Story Does Not Belong To Me. Everything Else However Belongs To Me._

 **Warning:**

 _Involves Off-screen Mentions Of Obsession, Denial, Violence, And Sexual Thoughts As Well As Female Assets_

* * *

 _~ . ~_

" _Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up."_

― _Neil Gaiman, The Kindly Ones_

 _~ . ~_

* * *

Mikaela never wanted to love someone. She never wanted to that vulnerable with a human being. No, not a human being. A _man_. Men in Mikaela's opinion were the worst. It started with her father who would rather force his daughter to pay for his crimes than go to jail to all the boys who treat her like an object. Like she wasn't even a living breathing person with thoughts and emotions.

She hated men. Of course, many people would disagree with that fact. They would probably state how she had a new boyfriend at the end of the year since she first went through puberty. But just because Mikaela hates men doesn't mean she can't use them. Having a boyfriend meant having a money source, connections, and ways to crawl up to the top. Mikaela was a practical person, it wasn't a surprise that she would use her so called 'feminine wiles' to her advantage. To succeed in a world ruled by men you would have to use all your resources to the best of your ability, even if you would have to lose your dignity along the way.

In a way, Mikaela envied people like Sam Witwicky. They had the guts to reject society ruled by men. They were independent, capable women who would and could beat down any guy in their way. They would not let themselves be defined or restrained by men and neither would they hesitate to destroy any notions of women being inferior. They were in a way the pinnacle of everything a women should be. They were what Mikaela strived to be.

 _Sam Witwicky_ was what Mikaela strived to be. Sam was intelligent. A person who wasn't afraid of flaunting her intelligence. She was strong. A person capable of rejecting someone from the top of the social pyramid and still keep going forward with a smile in her face. Even when that person tries to make her life a living hell. She was a person who broke gender roles, showing men how superior women were. A person who had the nerve to be friends with a guy and not become his girlfriend.

Though said guy was a little too weird to be Sam's boyfriend. Miles Lancaster was an odd person. He was Sam's best friend, a nerd, and her self-proclaimed rival. He was one of the few men who treated Mikaela like a person than an object. He always tried to beat her in any hobby or activity that she participated in, treating it like a challenge. He _respected_ her as an intelligent, capable person. He always acted as if her opinion counted or she was something of worth. It baffled her. She remembered the first time she noticed him.

* * *

 _When Mikaela entered high school she signed up for a mechanics class. Something she was good at since her father used to own a mechanic shop. Not to mention her juvenile years of hot wiring cars. The first time she entered her class the majority of the students, all male, catcalled her. Comments of how 'hot' it would be to share a class with a sexy car girl or how such a ditzy person shouldn't have an advanced class like this spread throughout the room._

 _For Mikaela, it felt humiliating. She was the only girl in the class full of males, males who thought that she got in because of her body and not her mind. The worst part was that the teacher, Mr. Retz, didn't do anything to stop the frenzy. In fact, he openly checked her out! Mikaela thought that maybe she would be able to attend this class without people making fun of her. Especially since she loved working as a mechanic. But seeing this welcome from her classmates gave her insight to what her life would be like if she stayed in this class._

 _Right when she decided that she was about to leave to spare herself the humiliation a loud bang caused the class to go silent. A boy stood up from his spot from the front of the class. This boy was Miles Lancaster but at that time Mikaela didn't realize who he was. All she knew was that the boy was different and it showed in what he did next. He stood up and faced the class with a glare on his face. "What the heck is wrong with you guys?! Talking shit about someone in front of their face. That's horrible! Not to mention how you're treating her. Just cause she's a girl doesn't mean she's stupid. You should be ashamed of yourselves. Especially those who were eyeing her like a piece of meat. What's wrong with you people?!" the boy shouted out._

 _Mikaela stared at the boy in surprise. Never had someone defended her against the sexism of the school. This was the first time someone, a guy at that, stood up for her. It made something clench in her stomach, an unusual feeling rising from the depths of her heart. She was sure that her cheeks were turning red because of how passionate the boy was. For once in her life Mikaela thought that maybe guys weren't that bad._

 _Of course the moment was ruined by Mr. Retz. He harrumphed. "Mr. Lancaster, while as amusing as it was to listen to you berate your peers, you do know that class was in session?" The boy, Lancaster, nodded sheepishly and slowly sat down. "Ah, yeah, sorry Mr. Retz." Lancaster said with his head ducked. "I'm glad that you understand me. I'm also glad that you would be as understanding when I give you detention." Mr. Retz replied with a mocking smile. "Wha . . . ? But, but that's not fair!" Lancaster yelled out in surprise. Mr. Retz just raised his eyebrow in response. Lancaster slumped in resignation._

 _Mr. Retz then faced Mikaela beckoning her in. "You can take the desk at the back. And please, don't cause trouble." He said to her. Mikaela just nodded heading to her seat. When passing by Lancaster's desk she murmured a quick 'thank you' hoping that he heard her. Unknown to Mikaela, he heard her and smiled._

* * *

Mikaela hated men. But she didn't hate Miles. No, in fact, she did something more stupid than hate him. She loved him. That day opened something in her heart that was always locked tight. Now whenever she saw Miles, she felt lighter. Like she was on top of the world. It only took an Alien War coming on Earth's doorstep for her to realize it. She's happy that Miles was by her when it happened. She could never have asked for anyone better.

 _Now if only she survived till the end to tell him that._

* * *

~ . ~

 _Glad You Came . . . Cause I Love You, Ya' Know_

~ . ~

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_ _ **:**_

 _Check out my forum 'The Reluctant Heroes Universe' for more snippets about this story and_ Reluctant Heroes. _The forum is in my profile page._

 _The chapter is called 'Glad You Came' because Mikaela would rather have Miles as backup for an Alien War than, say, Trent._


End file.
